


(Don't) Call Me

by sehunnypot



Series: Endless Love [1]
Category: K-pop, Mamamoo, Real Person Fiction, 우리 결혼했어요 | We Got Married
Genre: F/M, Meddling Friends, Past Relationship(s), Pls man up Eric, Rekindling, Wingman!Moonbyul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunnypot/pseuds/sehunnypot
Summary: So when it is 3 a.m., you’re in bed and you’re lonelyAnd you’re wishing that I’d fill the space in your roomYou should know that it’s hard on me, babySo there’s one thing, one thing that you shouldn’t doDon’t call meIn which Byulyi meets Eric again on a filming set after We Got Married and becomes the meddling best friend Yongsun and Eric need in their lives.





	(Don't) Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Here's a new addition and new author for the Solar/Eric tag. I'm not new to the ship, though. I've read all the fics in this tag several times and always wanted to contribute. But every time I came up with an idea, nothing came out of it. A couple of months (should I say years) later and this word vomit finally came out!! I guess it took me re-watching their run on WGM to fuel the fire ;;; This is the first part of a short two-part series. Sorry for any mistakes; it's been years since I've last written! Enjoy~

Another day, another filming - that wasn’t new. 

 

 _Knock, knock._ Eric groaned at the sound - he was too tired to socialize before the recording. He pulled an all-nighter in the studio the evening before, touching up the backup vocals for his tracks. He blinked his eyes rapidly and took a deep breath to rid himself of the sleepiness.

 

“Come in!” he called out once he was settled. The door to his waiting room opened slowly, only for a head of bright orange hair to peek behind it. “Hey,” he heard a deep yet feminine voice reply before hearing the clacking of her heels.

 

Filming wasn’t new, but this certainly was. 

 

“Byulyi, hey! It’s been a while,” Eric stood up to greet her and she cooly waved him off. No need to get awkward, they were considered family once. “I’m guessing you’re the other guest for today?”

 

“Ric-hyung,” she greeted with a chuckle, “it really has. And yeah, I am.” 

 

There felt a slight twang in his heart after hearing the old nickname. Always the kind gentleman, he motioned for her to sit down on the couch next to him.“How’ve you been? Is it just you?” His curiously got the best of him before he could stop himself from asking. His small eyes widened and he coughed in embarrassment. “Your new songs are great, by the way,” he quickly added, hoping that distract companion from his eagerness.

 

“Sadly, just me. I’m fine. Yongsun’s not so bad either,” Byulyi teased, noting the way Eric’s ears still turned red. “I mean, she’s alright but she could be better.”

 

“I wasn’t-“

 

“Oh, shut up, Eric. You were gonna ask eventually. Don’t lie to me.” Although they weren’t the closest of people, Byulyi knew the man enough to see through his act. They hung out in the same friend group after all. 

 

She gained a sigh in return.

 

As Yongsun’s best friend, Byulyi decided to push even further. “She would be happier if she heard from you, though.” 

 

Byulyi noted he looked tired and almost defeated as she glanced his way. She was able to see the shadows underneath his eyes through his light layer of makeup - it was a similar look her leader and best friend was sporting lately.

 

Eric dejectedly replied, “Trust me, I’ve tried. I texted Yongseon-ie on her birthday, didn’t get a reply.”

 

“On her birthday?” Byulyi perked up, a chuckle starting to escape her lips. 

 

“Yeah, why?” 

 

The girl next to him started cackling, shaking her head. Eric watched her with confusion, wondering why she was laughing at his misfortune - he didn’t think it was that funny. Feeling sorry for the man, Byulyi replied, “She changed her number after she lost her phone and I’m guessing she forgot to tell you.”

 

Eric blankly stared at her before a knowing smile broke through. “Let me guess, she left it somewhere again?” His eyes crinkled in amusement and Byulyi swore she saw them twinkle - the exact look Yongsun had when she talked about him.

 

“Honestly, Eric, it was going to happen sooner or later,” Byulyi pointed out and Eric found himself nodding in agreement. “I mean everywhere we go, I have to double check for her or just hold it for her, period. Sometimes, I forget she’s the older one.” 

 

Eric shrugged back with a fond smile. “What do we do with her?” 

 

Not even a second later, the bright-haired girl shot back. “You could call her and tell her to be more careful.” 

 

His recently styled hair shifted slightly as he shook his head in disagreement. His hand rubbed against the back of his neck. The left side of his thin lips turned up into the grin that took over his face when he was either feeling upset or awkward. “I don’t know, Byulyi. I mean, it’s been a while and-”

 

“And what? You guys used to be so close. You said that she could call you whenever she felt lonely. Why can’t you do the same?”

 

Before Eric could reply, there was a knock at the door. A staff member with a headset and a clipboard peaked in. “I’m sorry to interrupt but we’re about to start filming soon. We need you to start heading to the set.” They bowed before leaving the room. 

 

Byulyi sighed as they both got up. Before walking to set together, she eyed him as if to say this conversation wasn’t over. He dismissed her look and walked ahead, quickly following the staff member ahead of them.

 

-

 

“Have you two met before?” Lee Sangmin, the host of the show, asked them a few minutes into the filming.

 

Byulyi and Eric glanced at each other with slight grins before replying positively. She motioned to him with her hands as Eric shot her a knowing look. “He’s my brother in law,” Byulyi answered confidently to which he laughed nervously. He hoped of all the past hate he had gotten from the MooMoos for “stealing their precious leader” had died down and his friend’s words wouldn’t add fuel to the fire. 

 

The hosts reacted loudly before Byulyi continued to explain, “Yes, our leader was in a fake marriage with him in the past.”

 

“We were on there for a brief time,” Eric added, praying the conversation would take a different course soon for the sake of their respective fandoms. 

 

“Are you still in contact with her?” the female host probed.

 

“Well, it seems like she changed her number!” he quickly replied. Eric jumped into the story of texting her on her birthday and how he received no reply. Byulyi couldn’t help but laugh aloud as he played up his complaining for the camera. 

 

She covered her mouth with her hand as she tried to compose herself, “That’s right, she did change her number.”

 

Eric, being a variety show veteran, audibly sighed, “I hope she’s doing well.” Byulyi shot him a look before laughing along with the rest of the cast. He ignored it as the hosts lead them through the first few clips of Byulyi and Eric’s lives.

 

They made it through videos of Byulyi trying a few new hobbies and a coffee-obsessed Eric before reaching a clip of a pink-haired female meeting up with Byulyi.

 

Trying to mask his surprise at seeing Yongsun again (even though it was through a screen), Eric scrunched up his face and pretended to squint. “Who is she? She looks familiar.” he jokingly asked, wishing the people around him wouldn’t see through his act. He crossed his arms before continuing to say, “Are you two close?” 

 

“Yeah, we’re really close,” Byulyi played along, making a note in the back of her mind to hit him later.

 

“Is that your ex-wife?” The female host asked. Eric laughed at her choice of words, his hands holding the back of his neck to hide the jitters that suddenly came flooding back to him. 

 

For the sake of the show, Eric turned to Byulyi and then to the camera filming him, “She’s doing well, right? Are you doing well?!” 

 

Byulyi forced out a chuckle for the camera. _‘I’m so going to hit him later,’_ she told herself.

 

-

 

Five hours of filming passed by before the PD announced the end of the filming. Eric bowed to the other guests and hosts, accepting their compliments on the small snippets of his new album the various clips revealed. He hastily made his way towards his dressing room, his mind focused on getting back to the recording studio as soon as possible.

 

“Ric-hyung!” Byulyi’s deep voice echoed through the hallway. She swiftly caught up to him with a smirk. “You can’t leave without saying goodbye!” she breathed out, trying to catch her breath. “It’s like you were trying to run away from me or something,” she scolded humorously, slapping his arm.

 

“Ow, what is up with you guys and slapping arms?” Eric replied, rubbing the spot that stung. 

 

“Stop being such a baby,” she retorted, done with dealing with their stupidity. Byulyi shoved a piece of paper in his hand as her manager called her back. “Man up and just do it, Eric. She’s still waiting for you and I don't know how much longer she can take,” Byulyi whispered desperately before walking away.

 

He watched Byulyi’s short orange hair swing back and forth as she walked down the hallway until she was out of sight. As he opened the crumpled paper, he saw a phone number and let out a chuckle. “Thank you, Byul!” he called out. She raised her hand up in reply.

 

-

 

Surrounded by darkness in his own bedroom, Eric let out a loud groan. He rolled over to grab his cell phone from his nightstand. His screen shone brightly and temporarily blinded him before his sensitive eyes adjusted to the abrupt change. He groaned again when he saw the time - 3:00 am.

 

He dropped his arm onto the bed and took note of how much space he had left on his full sized mattress. Moments like this made him feel lonelier than usual. 

 

Eric ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, unable to cope with his lack of sleep. It had been almost two years and he still missed her. He missed their overnight filmings when Yongsun would sneak back into his arms after everyone went home for the night. He missed holding her. Feeling her breath hitting his neck. Her nimble fingers stroking his hair. The late-night talks and sneaking of kisses. He wanted it all back. 

 

He hated how he was drowning in his own thoughts. How he felt incomplete. How he felt alone.

 

He hated how even after two years, he still had a hard time adjusting to a life without Yongsun. No matter how hard Eric tried to forget about her, Mamamoo was everywhere. Four extremely talented and attractive powerhouses - how could they not be? Forgetting her was a challenge he wasn't sure he wanted to fully accept. 

 

Eric turned onto his side and stared at his outstretched arm hanging on to his phone. He pulled it closer to him and unlocked it. He scrolled through his contacts until he reached her name. He added it shortly after Moonbyul handed it to him, afraid he would lose the tiny bit of paper that held such importance.

 

In the darkness of his room, the name ‘Yongddong-ie♡’ shone brightly against his eyes. But not as brightly as she did. No one could ever beat her at that in his mind. Not even her namesake, the sun. Eric almost laughed at how ridiculous he was. 

 

He was too weak. It didn't matter which way she would have him - as a friend or a lover. All he wanted was Yongsun back in his life.

 

Before he knew what he was doing, he hit call on his touchscreen. At first, he panicked with trembling eyes and sweaty palms. He took deep breaths and calmed himself down, remembering that she had a habit of not answering calls from unknown numbers.

 

He heard four rings before he heard her voice.

 

_“Hello?”_

 

His mouth grew hot. She had answered.

 

_“H-hello?”_

 

Eric wanted to say something, anything, but he couldn’t bring himself to. It had been too long since he heard Yongsun’s voice. He thought of the days of talking for long hours on the phone and singing to each other to sleep was normal. But of course, that was in the past. He had to put his past behind him. 

 

 _“Hello? Hello? Is anyone there? Aish,”_ was the last thing he heard before she hung up. 

 

He missed her.

 

He missed her.

 

He missed her.

 

And he also missed his chance.


End file.
